


thriller night

by marscafe



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Hongjoong is whipped, Humor, M/M, Swearing, This Is STUPID, Well I tried, also sanhwa are cute okay bye, and stupid, im sorry, its pure fluff idk what else to tell you, just a little but i thought i should tag it anyways, theyre still idols soulmates are just a thing now, yunho is stupid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marscafe/pseuds/marscafe
Summary: "my soulmate is listening to thriller again when i find this person i am going to kick them in the shins"
Relationships: But Only Briefly - Relationship, Choi San/Park Seonghwa, Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	thriller night

**Author's Note:**

> i always put a little angst in whatever i write but i decided against it today so i hope it's okay.

_and this year's mama artist of the year award goes to .... atee-_

**_"it's close to midnight."_ **

yunho shoots up from the safety of his blankets, leaving dreamland behind him and knocking his head on the top bunk where san is peacefully sleeping.

or was. 

loud shuffling of blankets and a groan is heard above. 

_"what the fuck yunho it's like...."_

san pauses to check the time on his phone. 

_"literally two in the morning. did you have a nightmare?"_

the person in question groans and buries face into his pillow. 

_"my soulmate is listening to thriller again, when i find this person i am going to kick them in the shins."_

he rolls out of bed putting on the pair of vans left in the middle of the room and grabs his coat from the back of the door. 

_"where are you going?"_

_"i won't be able to sleep with them listening to music at this hour so i will just go see if hongjoong hyung needs any help."_

_"its 2 am!"_

_"go back to sleep san."_

on his late walk to hongjoong's studio, he decides to fuck with his soulmate a little as payback for waking him up by playing barbie girl at full volume. 

he ignores the strange looks he is receiving by people also out this late who can definitely hear the music through his earphones but he is way too tired to give a shit at this point. 

reaching the kq building he turns on his phone's torch to help him navigate. 

by this hour the building is always empty. dance rooms locked. lights all off. except for the one music studio at the end which yunho can already see has purple lights illuminating the hallway from the tiny gap at the bottom of the door. 

when he knocks he doesn't expect a response from the older who usually had his headphones on way too loud but to his surprise he hears a small "come in".

_"yunho what the fuck are you doing awake."_

the younger surges forward to drop himself onto hongjoong earning a squeak in response. 

_"is everything okay?'_

_"two in the morning, i am having a great dream and my soulmate starts listening to thriller by michael jackson. again."_

the older above him barks out a loud laugh. 

_"not funny hyung."_

_"sorry sorry. guess what my soulmate just did? they started listening to barbie girl, on full volume! i had to take my earphones off i couldn't focus on my own music. like who the fuck listens to barbie girl this late?"_

yunho pulls his head up from where he had tucked it in hongjoong's chest and stares at him with wide eyes. 

_"i know! like barbie girl of all songs at almost two-thirty in the morn-"_

_"no no no hyung...on the way here i played barbie girl at full blast to get back at my soulmate."_

_"okay? wait...i was listening to thriller earlier..."_

yunho removes himself off hongjoong's lap ignoring the confused eyes the older is giving him. 

_"ow! yunho what the fuck!"_

yunho kicks him in the shin. 

_"first of all i told san once i found my soulmate i would kick them in the shin for listening to thriller so much. second of all what the fuck hongjoong thriller at two in the morning?"_

_"that's hyung to you. also you made me have barbie girl in my head!"_

_"because you woke me up with thriller!"_

the room turned silent for a good 20 seconds before both boys burst into laughter. 

_"we are stupid."_ yunho says after calming down, seating himself back down into the olders lap. 

_"yeah, but i mean i'm happy it's you."_

_"you are?"_

_"i have liked you for like 3 years, you are the only one that didn't know."_

the younger not knowing what to say stares down at the older with a surprised expression earning him a fond smile in response. 

_"well, shall we go back to the dorm?"_ hongjoong asks patting yunho's hip as a way of telling him to stand up.

_"wait hyung."_

hongjoong hums and stares up at him expectantly. 

_"i'm happy it's you too."_

the older beams below him leaning up to press a soft kiss to yunho's cheek before lightly pushing him to move off his lap. 

an bright blush flushes over the younger face when he stands up. he watches hongjoong shut off his computer and gather all his things with a stupid grin on his face. 

_"why are you smiling at me like that?"_ hongjoong teases. 

_"m' happy."_ yunho says with a dopey smile. 

_"you're also sleepy you big puppy come on we can talk about this more in the morning."_

_"wait, can i sleep with you tonight?"_ his voice is barely above a whisper, too nervous to ask any louder

hongjoong coos at the younger who despite being at least a head taller than him looks so tiny when he's shy. 

_"of course you can."_

the younger smiles leaning down to leave a kiss on his hyung's forehead before locking their hands together to start their walk home. 

-

seonghwa stirs awake at the feeling of a weight entering the bed next to him. his body relaxing after seeing that it was just san. 

_"what are you doing awake baby?"_

_"hongjoong started listening to thriller and yunho woke up which woke me up."_

the older chuckles at his lover whos eyes are fighting to stay open and is talking with a pout on his face before pulling him into his chest.

_"is yunho asleep now?"_ seonghwa asks running his fingers through san's hair and the younger basically purrs. 

_"no, he went to hongjoong's studio to help him"_ san says the last two words in a mocking tone earning another laugh.

_"i reckon we are going to need to do some roommate swaps sometime soon."_

_"please yunho is driving me insane. how are they so slow with this everyone knows they are soulmates."_

_"san they're stupid."_

_"we were stupid."_

_"yeah we were but good thing for me you play your music loudly so not only could i hear it in my head, when i left my room i heard it down the hallway."_

_"that was funny."_

_"what? me barging into your room and tackling you to the ground in an overaggressive hug?"_

_"mmm yeah that's love."_

_"love is one word for it. but can we sleep now? i'm sure they will sort their shit out eventually."_

_"please, they are going to make my head explode."_

seonghwa smiles and kisses his younger boyfriend on the forehead earning him a happy hum before they both drift off to sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> i used the prompt generator from https://prompts.neocities.org/ to get this idea and a wheel to decide which ship to write because my brain can not make decisions right now.


End file.
